The Hero's Prominence
by Itzmeall
Summary: Saitama who does his heroic act for fun as a hobby; has saved the Class-S heroes from the Dragon Level Threat. Now their interest of the man is great as they wanted to know more about him and certain girls looks for opportunities to get closer to him.
1. The Fated Meeting

**Disclaimer: "I do not own One Punch Man, expect thoughts and ideas that makes the story."**

* * *

 **The Hero's Prominence**

* * *

 **The Fated Meeting**

* * *

 _The Hero Association HQ, A-City_

* * *

We start the story by viewing the Hero Association HQ of A-City. The whole building is dark-purple color made from the strongest steel known to man. The Hero Association is responsible for the works and commands of safeguarding the whole world. It is build up of the heroes combined and doing works for the sake of protection and peace.

But right now, the current situation of A-City is under attack and the people are running for their lives from a Dragon Threat, no almost a God Threat!

We move in the building and looked to the inside of the association building. The ground floor is filled with only the S-Class heroes, as they are the strongest of heroes of all the heroes, each member has their own names and ranking as it depends on their powers and abilities.

There are a total of 16 heroes, but currently 14 heroes are present, listing them by S-Class ranks:

* * *

 **Class-S Rank #16 Puri-Puri-Prisoner**

Puri-Puri-Prisoner is a large muscular man with a stubbly, cleft chin, large lips and black bushy hair. He has a well-defined jaw line and light blue eyes with long eyelashes. He wears a traditional prison jumpsuit with white and blue stripes.

* * *

 **Class-S Rank #15 Metal Bat**

Metal Bat is a young man with black hair styled in a pompadour and dark eyes that emphasize his hot temper. He wears black hakama pants and black gakuran, which he drapes over his red long-sleeved turtleneck.

* * *

 **Class-S Rank #14 Tank Top Master**

Tanktop Master is a very tall, muscular man with short, dark blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a blue tank top and long green pants.

* * *

 **Class-S Rank #13 Flashy Flash**

Flashy Flash is a young man with feminine features, sharp blue eyes and long, ice blonde hair with his bangs brushed to the right side of his face. He wears a dark blue bodysuit with a long white cape over it. He adorns himself with two eight-pointed stars on either side of his head and on his cape.

* * *

 **Class-S Rank #12 Watchdog Man**

Watchdog Man is a young man with a blank and uninterested look on his face and dresses in a full-body dog suit with a red collar, with his face showing where the dog's mouth should be.

* * *

 **Class-S Rank #11 Superalloy Blackluster**

Superalloy Blackluster is a very tall, dark-skinned man with noticeably large lips, round dark eyes and thick eyebrows. He is very muscular with well-defined pectoral and abdominal muscles. He also has a thick neck. His only attire is a single piece of black underwear.

* * *

 **Class-S Rank #10 Pig God**

Pig God is a large, obese man with several layers of fat. He has short brown hair, big lips and wears a long-sleeved green shirt.

* * *

 **Class-S Rank #9 Drive Knight**

Drive Knight is a black-haired man wearing a white mask with a single red shining eye and three small vertical holes where his mouth should be. His armor is rather simplistic, being similar to black knight's armor.

* * *

 **Class-S Rank #8 Zombieman**

Zombieman is a young man with scruffy black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He wears a worn out, open grey coat over his black singlet with tan pants and a thick brown belt.

* * *

 **Class-S Rank #7 King**

King is a tall, lean-built man with lightly tan skin, blue eyes, and shoulder-length blonde hair that he keeps combed back, down to the nape of his neck. His notorious features are three scars straight over his left eye with sunken cheeks and a defined jaw line. He wears a long sleeved black turtleneck sweater.

* * *

 **Class-S Rank #5 Child Emperor**

Child Emperor is a young boy with short brown hair and large amber eyes. He wears a light blue buttoned up collared shirt with dark blue short and orange sneakers along with a black school bag on his back.

* * *

 **Class-S Rank #4 Atomic Samurai**

Atomic Samurai has long black hair tied in a topknot with dark eyes and a prominent jaw line. He has a small goatee and is usually seen chewing on a blade of grass. His attire consists of a hooded red cloak with an atom symbol on the back that's draped over his open black haori. Beneath the haori is a traditional, loose-fitting white robe tied with a white sash and two haori himos. He also sports a pair of swords in his waist tied on his left hip.

* * *

 **Class-S Rank #3 Silverfang "Bang"**

Bang is an old man with light blue eyes with white-spiky hair, thick eyebrows and a thick mustache and has slightly tan skin. He wears a long sleeved black shirt, light colored pants and Kung-Fu shoes. Despite his age and appearance he has a very muscular body with many scars.

* * *

 **Class-S Rank #2 Tornado of Terror "Tatsumaki"**

Tatsumaki is a petite woman, seeing her as a young child than she really is. She has a youthful face with emerald green eyes and hair that curls up on the ends. She wears a formfitting black dress with long sleeves and four high-cut leg slits that show off her legs and low-heeled black shoes.

* * *

These 14 Class-S heroes have been called due to the dire situation happening in A-City.

"Man, I've been waiting this for now. I'll beat that monster's ass!" Metal Bat exclaimed as he lifted his metal bat.

"Oi, oi, we are called to beat it down together you know! Can't wait to use my new move." Atomic Samurai retorted as he unsheathed his Samurai sword.

"After this I'll go home and eat the rest of my burgers..." Plainly said by Pig God with his roar-sounding voice.

"Looks like my boys will have to wait!" Exclaimed by Puri Puri Prisoner, hugging himself and making a kissy face

"This is a threat almost announced to a God tier, immediate attention is needed." Flashy Flash said in a calm way.

"I need to make this quick so I can reach my recital." Said by Child Emperor agitating. He pressed a button as his bag transformed and let out four robotic legs as he is lifted from the ground.

"Looks like I have to use my attack Fist of Flowing Water Crushing Rock." Bang said as he stretched his arms a few seconds and retreating it from behind.

"I am now pissed to be called right now as I am enjoying my relaxation." Said by Tatsumaki, a powerful Esper, a petite woman who is floating above the heroes, glowing a green aura surrounding herself.

Then all of them began to dash out of the building and running towards their enemy, a Giant Armored Lurker, to say their enemy is a Dragon Level.

* * *

 _Z-City, Abandoned Condominium Apartment_

* * *

Inside a dark lone room, a TV is the only light source illuminating the room and the TV is showing a news report with a construction worker and the destruction behind him.

 _"As you can see, loud explosions are going off behind me! The damage being done by the monster is on a devastating scale. The heroes are dealing with the situation but the looks of the monster is isn't going down at all. This is-"_

The camera rumbled a moment as an explosion happened behind the construction worker and the TV had gone static.

Then the view moved to the back of the man's bald head, watches as the TV gone static.

"Well, guess I go." Plainly said the bald man and stood up.

The man ran to the door and opened it as he is wearing a suit and shut the door closed as he jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground. Then he jumped up high to the apartment's wall as he landed horizontally and crouching his legs back and performed a jumping motion forward and shot like a rocket travelling at an immense rate of speed.

* * *

 _A-City_

* * *

The said destruction of the city is large and devastating. The sky is darkened due to the dark clouds surrounding the city, most of the buildings we're tore down, the roads collapsed and all cars and objects around were completely broken.

Focusing on the battle happening right now, the all of the S-Class heroes were panting and injured!

Wait, what?

All heroes standing as most of them being tired from the fighting, their clothes were filthy, damaged and almost barely covering them, some of them were bleeding from cuts and bruises, some of them sat on the ground collapsed on the ground due to much pain, damage and exhaustion resulted.

Their enemy is a giant, armored Lurker beast. He has a messy hairdo, with two tusks showing off on either side of his mouth and having deep red-crimson eyes. His body and legs are well protected with his armor. An invincible armor made from unknown steel and its modified with different devastating weapons. It's left arm seems small while its right arm on the other hand is gigantic, almost his size and it was protected all around like a gauntlet.

Then a roaring laugh came up high for all to listen, and then followed by a voice.

 **"PATHETIC! All of you are S-Class heroes and yet you can't even place a single scratch on me, freaking WORTHLESS!"** Their enemy roared.

"SHUT UP!" Tatsumaki's voice flared as she used her Psychic power to lift up the collapsed 70-storey building and launched it at the monster.

Then the Lurker raised his huge arm and blocked the Esper's attack and the building shattered down like it was nothing! He then pointed his hand towards the Esper, his palm had a circular hole and then came out an yellow sphere of energy that is forming to a circular shape as it grew bigger and bigger until he launched to towards the Esper.

On quick action of Tatsumaki, she raised her arms as she surrounded herself with a green sphere acting as a Shield. The yellow sphere came in contact of the Esper's shield. As it made contact, both created an immense shockwave as two powerful energies collided they battled to dominate the power, but the Esper is struggling as she began to lose concentration as the yellow sphere of energy exploded.

"GYAAA!" She screamed, resulting of the Esper's shields to shatter and she propelled and crashed to the ground near the other heroes. She struggled to stand up, but barely hanging on as the pain revolting throughout her body and her nose pouring out blood from over concentration of her powers.

 **"HAHAHAHA! Even the Tornado of Terror couldn't stand on my powerful Doom Sphere. PATHETIC INDEED!"** The monster roared in triumph as he smashed the ground and made the whole city tremble of the power.

"TSHK, SHUT YOUR DIRTY MOUTH AND QUIT THAT STUPID ARROGANCE, WE'LL DEFEAT YOU!" Yelled by Metal Bat, who is struggling to get up as his metal bat is his support.

 _'This monster is absolutely strong than I thought he would be, could we have the chance of defeating it?'_ Bang worriedly thought, struggling to find solution over the situation.

"All mouth to do the job, well that pisses me even more." Atomic Samurai yelled as he rose up and raised his sword towards the monster.

"Damn it... I don't think I can stand up anymore." Puri-Puri-Prisoner said worriedly.

"Just how strong are you?" Superalloy Blackluster yelled as he struggled to stand up.

The monster just gave off a smirk as he smashed the ground again creating a massive tremble which the heroes collapsed down again.

"HEY ARE YOU MOCKING US!" Yelled angrily by Child Emperor who stood up and sat back down from the monster's action.

 **"AWWW, WAS THE BABY NEED TO CHANGE A DIAPER?"** The monster mocked the brown haired kid, which made the kid even more pissed.

"I'm tired and hungry." Pig God complained as he rubbed his stomach.

"Is it really all you can do?" Zombieman complained as he looked to Pig God.

 **"All of your species is pathetic; all humans are wasting this world for your selfish desired. The world itself is being wounded from the likes of you."** The Lurker said as he walked closer to the downed heroes. **"You can see what have you done to your petty actions is making this world corrupted and useless."**

He stopped in front of them. **"All humans must die all on my hand, to stop them to ruining this world even more before it goes out of hand."** He announced before looking at the Esper.

 **"Starting with you..."** He raised his gigantic arm and dove down and roughly grabbed the Esper, gripping her very lithe body tightly.

"GYAAA!" Tatsumaki yelled in agony as mixed pain of his injury and her current predicament coursed all over her petite size. She tries to make an effort to wiggle out of the monster's grasp but without avail she can't as the grip got even tighter.

"Tatsumaki!" The heroes from below yelled, watching the inevitable fate now to happen upon her.

 **"No, I don't want your death to be very subtle, you deserve an instant one!"** The monster yelled as he opened his hand. The Esper landed between his palm and his fingers raised and surrounded her as large spikes surrounded each of ther lurker's fingers.

"Get ready to die!" He announced.

The world's going in slow motion in Tatsumaki's view as she watched her life flashed. Knowing she couldn't anything, Tatsumaki closed her eyes as she grits her teeth and undoubtedly accepted her fate that she'll die here at the hands of the monster.

 _'Goodbye, Sis...'_ Her little sister was the only thing Tatsumaki ever thought, even at her last moment.

However, it seems that it didn't happen at all.

A flash of light appeared from behind the monster as the light grabbed the Esper and landed in front of the heroes, which they were shocked by the appearance of the man.

The monster was a mere feet away from ending her life, Tatsumaki felt she was carried in bridal style by someone, and felt that they landed on the ground. Slowly she opens her eyes, for Tatsumaki could see who had saved her from her death.

Her saviour was in fact a bald ordinary looking man around mid-twenties with a thin, but well-built physique and of average height and weight. He dressed in a plain yellow jumpsuit with a short zipper at the collar and a belt. The costume was finished out by a red ensemble of boots, gloves and a white cape.

The monster looked down at the newcomer, interrupting his doing of death. **"What? Who are you, bald man?"** The monster questioned, as the bald man laid the girl down on the ground.

Tatsumaki witnessed her saviour grinned before stood to his full height making an impression as he swayed his cape and faced the monster with a rather poker face.

"Just a random man who is a hero for fun." The bald man answered with a rather plain tone combined with a rather plain expression.

All the heroes looked at the strange bald man with a questioned expression adorned, except for the Esper which she had an amazed expression.

The monster began to question. **"What kind-"** His voice raised in volume. **"Of a goddamn backstory is THAT!"** He angrily emphasized the last word, before crouching down to face the bald man.

 **"I am Claww, the strongest monster in this world!"** The monster now identified as Claww yelled to the bald man's face. **"I desired to eliminate this world's ongoing destruction of what all of you have done. Since when I was little, I see the world began to crumble and ruined from the likes of you humans!**

 **You began to ruin it even more as I and the other monsters began to survive of what we have left. And I felt the rage of you being the worst living things in this world, ruining such bountiful treasures. I built this invincible armor that nothing can withstand on it and such weapons to wipeout humanity. I swore to get revenge for this world and the others for your carelessness."** He looked up in the sky and said his monologue.

 **"And it happens today!"**

Such threat been announced by Claww, the desire was so strong that he intend to finish it now. From behind the bald hero, the other S-Class heroes struggled to move in front of him.

"Hey, baldy man. Get out of here, this is not for the sake of more deaths." Atomic Samurai said to the bald man as he positioned himself in front of the baldy.

"Leave this to us." Said by Drive Knight, approached to his left side.

"This is nothing for your strength." Tank Top Master crawled behind him and struggling to stand up.

"Stand back, now, leave now far away from us." Watchdog Man crawled in front of Atomic Samurai.

Flashy Flash appeared behind him. "I suggest that you'll get away now." He said as he charged his energy preparing to strike Claww.

The S-Class heroes we're all standing up and faced the monster determination, preparing to go all-out, if they wouldn't scratch it one by one, then they will together attack to stop it, no matter what!

Claww looked down and gave off a smirk, thinking that he wanted to finish it now...

 **"WELL, YOU CAN ALL DIE TOGETHER!"** He, then raised his huge arm and he raised it high and then came crashing down upon them.

"LOOK OUT!" Tatsumaki yelled to them and her saviour as the fist comes to smash them down.

Then to all the heroes surprise the bald man stepped forward and merely raised his right arm and formed a fist. Then he casually punched up keeping the straight face and made contact with Claww's hand, the robot's armor shattered to millions of pieces instantly as the power of the punch travelled through his arm and headed to the Lurker's head and exploded to bloody bits and the darkened clouds disappeared from the shockwave, leaving a giant headless naked body and its parts and armour landing upon the ground.

...

...

...

"EEHHHHHH!" They exclaimed loudly to the bald man's action.

If the heroes doesn't have a choice to believe, well, they have now! Their faces were all completely and utterly shocked as they gawked what happened. This unimpressive looking man had destroyed and saved their lives from Claww - whose now dead - had taken down a Dragon Threat Level with just a freaking SINGLE CASUAL PUNCH when the others on the strongest of Class of Heroes can't even defeat it. From his powers, it is just terrifying, looking at the fist with what unimaginably overwhelming power.

' _W-Who the hell is this guy?!'_ They all thought as they watched the man was looking at the fist he just used to literally _killed_ the raging monster with a scowled face before the man fell to his knee.

"One punch... I did it again in one punch!" He exclaimed angrily.

"GODDAMN IT!" He yelled to the heavens!

They heard it right and he finished it again in a single punch. All the heroes face was just gawking at him, even the combined powers we're not enough to take down Claww.

' _A-Again?!'_ Tatsumaki thought, very shocked at the words her saviour just uttered. _'That means he has been doing this before!'_

The bald man sighed as he stood up to his feet and looked to the S-Class heroes. "Oi, are you all okay?" He asked with concern, not obvious enough for him to convince himself.

The heroes snapped out as he wants to gain attention.

"We're fine." Metal Bat said as he stood up.

"By the looks of it, you're not though, come on I'll carry you all to the hospital." The bald man insisted as he each grabbed of the heroes with one arm and all of them are shocked once again for them to be carried by being stacked together by one arm!

 _'How the hell this guy is strong?'_ Tatsumaki thought as she yelped cutely from being thrown on top of the pile of S-Class heroes.

Seeing the bald man had all the heroes in his arm. "Alright, let's go!" He said as he leaped up the air to the direction of a hospital, the heroes just remained stack on his arm without any of them being off the stack.

* * *

Soon enough that they arrived at an undamaged hospital as he set down the heroes one by one in front of the hospital.

Saitama dashed to the glass door, going in the process and he talked to one of the doctors. While the S-Class heroes were in thought of just what happened...

"How the heck this guy that strong and fast?" Bang asked out loud, still thinking of the bald man's ability.

"It's as if he's a god!" Exclaimed Puri-Puri-Prisoner, replaying the scene of the bald man punched the monster without a problem.

"I can't believe it." Superalloy Blackluster said, with his eyes widened.

Then doctors and nurses rushed out and approached the injured heroes as the bald man followed lastly as he approached them.

"They'll take care of you; I've got to go home now." The bald man said as he began to walk away.

He got to a precise distance away from the heroes, he crouched down preparing to jump away, but before the bald man can, he was stopped by a yell. "WAIT!"

He turned his head and saw the voice originated from the green-haired girl. "What is it?"

"Please tell us your name." The Esper requested to the bald man.

"Oh, it's Saitama." The man named Saitama said, as he jumped up away from them and going home leaving a large crater on his jump.

The S-Class heroes remembered the mysterious hero's names as they watched the man jump away...

 _'Saitama...'_ Thought of Tatsumaki, as he remember his name. She recalled the name repeatedly as it already sounded heroic. She had a smile on her lips, remembering her hero's face before she limped to unconsciousness.

* * *

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**


	2. ---AN 1

**Hello, my dear readers...**

* * *

 **Well, so gloomy I may say this... my computer is broken.**

 **Yes, my computer.**

 **The computer in my house is broken, the cause is the Motherboard. I've gone through analyzing the System Unit and I see the problem, but I had to make sure if my hunch is right, I've checked it to a technician to diagnose and the problem is as the same; the Motherboard is grounded. By meaning, the PC itself whether I would turn on, it would shut down automatically. It is only the system unit, not the other parts, gladly. The technician recommended for a parts replacement of the Motherboard, but more recommended is to buy another platform of Motherboard which would be stronger for the PC.**

 **Until I have to earn the cash for buying another and labor replacement, there is no progress for updating since I am writing this on a Computer Café and will go to an Hiatus.**

 **By the time I get the replacement and hope not to format the HDD for the system recommendation, I would lose the data in and the novel book I am writing. Yes I'm writing my first book, since all the plans and characters are in the HDD, I would try to connect it to my friend's PC to get the data if ever the datas of the HDD will be reformatted as well my other stuff in it.**

 **I all appreciate your supports and help for my stories as a reader...**

 **Sorry my dear readers, this is just a follow-up for it and I will be posting similar notes on my other stories as part of my Hiatus and problems... Guess I will be not coming back for a while. There are other stories of mine you can check for the time being, if your ever interested. :)**

 **Sincerely yours,**

 **-Itzmeall**


	3. A Girl Flies By

**Hello everybody! Welcome back for another chapter. I've been busy since from the long-out of the computer with the System Unit fried, and then I am rewriting new story chapters of my Pokémon story and the time to write and help other of my friend's stories.**

 **I've decided to change up the story more, and the future chapters will lead to greater progress, and yes, if you've noticed I've changed the title of the story as well as the summary, and you'll get the hint soon enough.**

 **Thank you for your reviews and favorites & follows, it makes me giddy to see more people like and want to see more of my story. I'd love to say thanks to your great remarks and support, as I'll do my best to improve and write the best as I can. :D**

 **I've tweaked up the previous chapter making certain changes and proofreading other mishaps and mistakes.**

 **Rating is still T, to per say.**

 **And with that, enjoy reading!~**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: "I do not own One Punch Man, expect thoughts and ideas that makes the story."**

* * *

 **A Girl Flies By**

* * *

 _A-City, Hero Association Hospital_

* * *

Weeks after the incident that happened in the city, things were going back to normal.

After the events that happened in A-City, the city itself had begun its reconstruction within that time. All the construction workers from all over other cities had gathered to repair and reconstruct the damages that the Dragon Threat had done. All construction workers had begun to work full time to rebuild all the wrecked houses, buildings and roads as with all the huge amount of workers working the process was faster and quickly to be finished later in time.

Going to the Hero Association Hospital, the S-Class heroes were on the ground floor near the counter as they are waiting for their discharge papers. After a few days that the Hero Association found out they are healing in a hospital after the event, they took responsibility of transferring the heroes to their own Hospital for better and faster recovery.

"Man, over the whole week of complete recovery. I definitely felt better than ever," Metal Bat exclaimed as he stretched his body.

"Agree..." Watchdog Man stated as he scratched his ear with his hind leg.

"Well, we wouldn't be dead from the hero who stopped and saved us..." Superalloy Blackluster said, reminding the bald man rescued them.

Sounding off their pride as they were grateful from the hero who stopped the monstrosity which they even didn't made a scratch on it.

"Well, we should be thankful for Saitama that he saved us from our inevitable death." Tatsumaki said a little flushed as her voice sounded sincere.

"Saitama is a hero, but the credits of stopping Claww had gone to us instead to him, and that reminds me what Hero Class is Saitama?" Zombieman asked raising a finger under his chin. "It wouldn't be fair if all the credit had gone to us."

"I've looked into the data base of the Hero Association to find his name over the other heroes but I couldn't find none, even I did scroll to see every picture to make sure so I can find his hero name but there is none," Child Emperor said as he raised his head in wonder.

Most of them were surprised, if Saitama was a hero, but his name isn't registered to the Hero Association. Then how can he be a hero?

"Wait, did you remember what he even said when he rescued Tornado?" Puri-Puri Prisoner asked.

"Just a random man who is hero for fun." Drive Knight answered.

"So he isn't registered to the Association and he does it for fun," Tank Top Master stated. "Does he even know the Hero Association? That could get him into trouble that he self-proclaimed a title."

"Doesn't matter, I'm going home to eat my burgers, just give my papers to the association staff when they appear and give him my thanks," Pig God said as he walked to the sliding glass door as it spreads apart and he walked away.

"I can say thanks to Saitama later, but right now the boys are waiting for me!" Cried the muscular, flamboyant man as he dashed towards the exit and ran away.

"Well. I'm not going away without giving the hero a proper gratitude as a Samurai." Atomic Samurai said as he tightened his belt.

"So do I." Both Silverfang and Metal Bat responded.

"Me too!" Followed by the other heroes.

Tatsumaki stared at the ground in thought of giving a gift to her savior.

 _'What can I give Saitama-kun as a Thank you gift?'_ The Esper thought as she raised her head question. For her, a simple 'Thank You' wouldn't be enough since she was saved by him. _'It has to be something more...'_

"But first we need to find him though..." Child Emperor suggested, snapping the Esper from her thought.

"Hmmm, Watchdog Man, can you sniff out where Saitama is?" Superalloy Blackluster asked.

Watchdog Man began to sniff the air, trying to sense the bald hero's scent.

"I can't... I can't track his scent, he's clean as a whistle..." Unfortunately said by the human dog, whining in disappointment.

"Looks like we're going to look for him?" Silverfang suggested, which lead to audible grumbles off from the heroes.

Then a female Hospital Personnel came out from the door and approached the S-Class heroes. "Here's your discharge papers, just submit this to the Hero Association and you're good to go," she says as she placed a black briefcase on the table.

"Thank you kindly." Flashy Flash thanked the personnel as he grabbed the case.

The heroes began to walk out when Bang noticed the Esper behind floating on her spot, probably in deep thought. He approached the Esper as he raised his hands to her shoulder and shooked her.

"Tatsumaki, everything alright?" Silverfang asked, getting the small girl's attention.

"Huh?!" Tatsumaki snapped as he faced the old man. "Sorry, just in deep thought." she responded, slightly looking away from him.

Silverfang brought his arm down and unsure of her response, but then again her attitude is completely off, she wasn't her usual self from this time, but he shrugged it off maybe to the thought that it can only be solved personally.

"Want to join to find Saitama?" he asked again, which he got a confused look on her face.

"Ummm... not sure though, I'm a bit... busy." she honestly muttered. But she lied, as she was thinking of a thank you gift for her savior.

"Okay then..." he said and left the building, leaving the Esper into thinking.

* * *

 _Y-City, Outskirts of the City_

* * *

Y-City is a nearly busy place since, it was right next to the deserted Z-City. Most citizens are working for their needs and support and a few walking around enjoying the day.

Up in the sky right now is a creature flying up above and entering the city. It is a Mosquito, but the appearance of the creature is a humanoid formation, and it is a tall one, reaching past 8 feet or more and having a feminine and voluptuous figure and also looking very regal in appearance.

The female mosquito has limbs that are extended and end in twin hooks, and her lower legs are digitigrade, with extra forelegs. She is formed having an hourglass figure, plumptious butt and FF-cup size breasts. Her face is rather adorned to be a young girl with striking striped on her cheeks and jawline and light-red eyes. Her biceps and shins are covered in long bristles, and striped akin to a hornet's.

She has white-silver colored hair reaching just below her neck. Beyond her long hair and distinctly human face, her head resembles a mosquito's, including a second pair of compound eyes, two sets of antennae, and a shortened proboscis. Having a lower humanoid body, she carries a blood-red striped banded abdomen from the top of her butt.

The mosquito herself was wearing some type of a body suit which seemingly her body itself grown with it covering her large breasts.

The Mosquito Queen, rather having the name Moquine, is flying all over the city, trying to find someone.

To say, the one who saved her life.

"Where are you, my hero?" she asked to herself, looking down at the streets desperately looking for her savior.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _V-City, Forest Grounds_

* * *

 _The forest of V-City was very preserve well by the people. Its sunset as a result of within the time has made this forest quite virtuous in appearance. The forest mainly became a good camping spot for the families and tourists. The forest had plenty of vegetation cover and it became also a source of food for the people._

 _Moving on to a part of the forest, we see a Mosquito flying over a Blueberry bush._

 _"Yum!" Moquine cried, looking at the fresh, sweet looking blueberries. She flew over one and using its proboscis to stab the berry fruit and began to suck out the fresh juice within the berry._

 _"This is really good, I'll feast on blood later." She says to herself as she enjoys herself sucking in the nutritious sweetness._

 _Then from behind her a Frog is currently hopping to the blueberry tree. The Frog looked up and saw a Mosquito currently feeding herself._

 _"Ohhh, a delicious snack!" The Frog said._

 _He looked to the mosquito and then he croaked as he launched his cleft tongue towards the feeding mosquito._

 _Moquine's instinct kicked in as she felt something fast is approaching her. She stopped and leaped from the berry and fluttered her wings quickly evading the attack. She looked down to see a tongue retracting back in the frog from below._

 _"Come back!" The Frog yelled as he launched his tongue again to the Mosquito, which she dodged it with ease._

 _"Oh no!" she cried as she flew away from the predator, which the frog followed._

 _They began to circle around some trees and back again to the bushes, which she did to get away instead of gaining air to escape. But then as she looked back the frog was still chasing her, and without looking on front she collided with the tree as she moved back dazed as she began to lose concentration._

 _She landed on the ground quite roughly, getting her consciousness back she felt a tremor approaching her then she looked up to see the Frog right in front of her._

 _"Nowhere to run!" The Frog announced as he opened his mouth preparing his tongue to snatch her._

 _The Mosquito in fact has nowhere left to go and she awaited death in the frog's stomach._

 _Then the greatest shock came to her. She looked up and to see a feet landing under the Frog, without noticing the Frog himself was crushed underneath leaving a bloody and fleshy mess._

 _She looked up with her compound eyes to see a bald man, holding a basket with a happy poker face as he faced the bush of Blueberries._

 _"Oh, this will be good with pancakes." The man said as he began to pick berries from the bush._

 _Weirdly for Moquine, she began to have a weird feeling somewhere in her, looking at the man who saved her even when she is supposed to be at the bottom of the food chain. The thought to seeing the man in a different way had made her realize she is not the faith she's meant to be._

 _Then the man looked down with a slight irk expression seeing his shoes as he stepped down on a small creature, but then he looked to see a small insect in front of his shoes._

 _"Oh..." The man said as he stepped back to see the creature he stepped on and realizing it was a frog. He looked back to the insect and crouched down to its level._

 _"I guess I saved your life..." he smiled down to the insect._

 _Moquine could just look at the man with a happy expression. Feeling very grateful for saving her life._

 _Then the man stood up and began to walk away. "See ya!" he says as he continues walking._

 _Moquine wants to follow the man, instead she collapsed from her spot. Her consciousness began to hinder as darkness took over her, but one thought imprinted in her mind is her savior._

* * *

 _Many hours had passed when Moquine woke up. She regained consciousness as she looked to her surroundings. It was already dark outside meaning in thought it is very dangerous to be outside._

 _She began to fly away towards her home, but then while she was flying she heard a rustling sound. She stopped to look at the source of the sound but then without noticing, a clang was heard and a second she realized that she was trapped; in a glass container. Moquine began to wail around trying to get free, but then the container was lifted and to reveal another male human which holding her containment._

 _Moquine could only feel fear to the one in front of her._

 _"You would make a good specimen." The human said with black hair._

 _Then the container began to leak out some type of smoke as it filled the container and Moquine began to feel faint as darkness took over her._

* * *

 _Unknown Location, House of Evolution_

* * *

 _It was a terrible time of her, she's been experimented in a giant capsule, making her small insect body mutate at an increasing rate. She had grown bigger as a size of a human, and gained several properties both gained and enhanced. Continuously in time she began to mutate and evolve. She began to have a humanoid form and feeling a strong surge of energy in her as it is making her feel very indifferent._

 _She began shifting and loosing many of her biological parts as it is replaced by more 'developed' parts and very unique for her formation. She was afraid, very afraid, that being trapped in a glass and under somewhere where the hell part of this world. She was instantly losing her sanity and begging for this to end._

* * *

 _Many hours, even days had passed, she is connected with dorsal tubes and injections were administered in her body as she continued to grow and feel even stronger. To Moquine, inwardly to herself, if she can use... what she gained, one thing in her head... all she can ever thought that she'll use this... powers of her obtained, to escape, but on a scale and chances she thought, it's going to be futile. She ever thought of waiting, just to wait and practice patience as she waited to be free._

* * *

 _She was right that soon she met the one who captured her, it was a man with a long white coat, assuming to think that this man is the one who's responsible of what's happening to her._

 _The man himself introduced himself informally and gone straight to his purpose. When she listened, she began to feel sick of all the words coming out of the man's mouth. From an insect, to captured, then experimented to be a monster, dreadful fear is the only feeling shuddered within her._

 _The doctor explained that he is doing this for his purpose. This made the humanoid perplexed over the statement, after all, why wouldn't she'd be angry over how many painful suffering she had gone to her. But then, if she knew she wanted freedom, she ever thought was to continue and let the doctor do things to her, if she would be alive still in the process, rather for the better or worse._

 _Letting the doctor have her, she could ever hope to be free from this suffering. She was forced to undergo many more processes and it is far off worse for the mosquito, until she is ready..._

 _Moquine felt better than ever, she felt herself very independent. Strong surges of energy go through her, and it wasn't from the tubes and injection, it was from her._

 _"It is done..." The doctor gave off a wicked smirk..._

* * *

 _Moquine felt the huge relief of being free, it was finally over from her prison and the tubes & injections. The glass slowly disappears under the ground and she stepped out slowly, she began to walk, her new extended legs stretching towards the cold stone floor and hugging her new body with her new arms, feeling her new formation, still fearing about the changes._

 _Moquine herself felt sick and afraid, but had no choice. Next, the doctor wanted her to test herself, by the meaning of using her new profound strength and abilities. She can't speak, well to understand and make a speech with the doctor, which she nodded as alternate, and followed his commands, unknowingly she lied about it for her purpose to escape from this vile place._

 _She tested herself, she began to flap her new wings soon followed by the strong momentum, she began to fly which she can and being smart, explored the new opportunities. She will patiently follow the doctor's commands to see where she'll go with her form. Next, she was placed in a room, and she saw many bodies walking towards her. Those said bodies were deformed, probably failed experiments. The doctor commanded her to attack, which she raised her arms as her hooks extended to swords. She charged towards the bodies and swung her arms, instantly tearing of a body with absolute ease._

 _She got used to her long hands and twin hooks as her weapon attacking the failed living experiments, overtime she began to handle it very well. Her twin hooks can grow and extend for larger range and strength. She used her proboscis in sucking blood, which as a biological asset, for herself being stronger, faster and dangerous. She has been trained unknowingly to become a strong, deadly monster; for her perspective thought, she thought of it as her to obtain survival._

* * *

 _Next that happened to her that she undergo another process, the doctor says it wouldn't be painful, gladly for Moquine. She was made to wear a helmet connected to wires and tubes, she wore it and the doctor began to initiate the process. The helmet began to light up as Moquine stood motionlessly, the process continued until for 3 minutes as the helmet stopped glowing. For Moquine, she became light-headed and felt her throat ache for seconds. After a while, amazingly for her, she can think of words and she can speak them! The doctor explained to Moquine that she had been acquired with human communication. She was applied with vocal access together with advanced vocabulary so she can speak now and form sentences._

* * *

 _Days and days passed by from being trained to kill and practice speaking, she is ready. Both a trained dangerous humanoid being. She ever wished she would be free soon, she was like a killing machine under the room._

 _Then she also found out that there are also others trapped in this place. Being under the same ruthless experimentation as they gained such strength and abilities that they do not want but the same perspective of wanting. A Gorilla and a Lion, named Armored Gorilla (AG for short) and Beast King, respectively, sharing the same view as hers._

 _There is another one that they met, a Longhorn Beetle, named Kabuto. The three flinched when they heard that name. The Kabuto they know was mentally unstable that he'll kill anything in his sight and being so prideful that he's the strongest. But they noticed that he was different, for the lack of term, less aggressive. He was dubbed as a successful re-cloned monster by re-creating his genes and successful stable mind. The recreated Kabuto is no longer the one they used to know but rather kind and hot-headed, still retain the small notice of arrogant pride he was the same one with the strength and abilities but the change is his control and mental mind._

 _They now all have the same perspective of freedom, they played out the commands of their doctors to continue to impress him. They all thought soon it will happen._

 _When it did..._

 _Moquine was chosen._

 _She would be finally free, and the doctor gave her a mission to kill an entire area of human residence from Z-City, which she accepted not to do the doctor's desire, but to be free from his grasp._

* * *

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Which is now today, Moquine adapted the environment, being careful of where she is flying to avoid troubles and hiding from her doctor. She continued to fly up above the city, her wings buzzing as she desperately finding that bald man.

"Where are you?" she asked, being frustrated that she can't find the man. She could barely remember the look on her savior's face. All she thought that he was heroic from the rather dumb look, but nonetheless she smiled inwardly, trying to find him to thank him, which seemingly is difficult for her since she's finding him over the last few days.

She flew down as she got below a building. She landed and looked down as she thought of something.

 _'If I can't find him here... then maybe he's on the place of my mission!'_ She thought of the city where is her mission is being located.

Z-City.

She smiled of herself, feeling the new determination overcoming her. She raised her wings and she jumped as she buzzed her wings and flew to the said city she's going.

"I'll find you..." she said as she continued to fly.

* * *

 _Z-City, Abandoned Condominium Apartment_

* * *

Inside the apartment is Saitama finishing washing the dishes with a green elephant watering can besides him. He placed the last of the dished into the rack then he grabbed the watering can and placed it under the tap and turned the knob as water flow out filling the can.

He was currently listening on the news report on his TV.

 _"We have reports of a possible threat incoming in Z-City, there are a large swarm of bees travelling around the city possibly control by a host meaning a monster is present. Mummified remains of humans and farm animals were found surrounded with an unusual yellow liquid. We warn the citizens to stay-"_

He turned off the faucet and carried it as he stopped near the TV. "What, bees? Now they are trying to stay and hive this place?" he questioned, the joke sounding funny but it's pointless.

 _"...in doors that regards to these bees are rather acidic. If you see them, best is to avoid them and flee immediately to a safe place and to avoid detection since they are a conscious species."_ The TV news report ended.

Saitama walked through the open sliding window-door to his small balcony and crouched down in front of his cactus plant. He began to water his cactus, all focusing the water flowing out of the muzzle of the watering can. Then a bee began buzzing around as him was being annoyed by its sound as he focused on the bee as it landed on his hand where it is working on watering. He raised his hand focusing on the bee, then...

 **SMACK!**

A loud tremor has produced together with a small shockwave that the water from the watering can changed directions and returned back from the powerful slap.

Saitama pulled his hand back, thinking the bee is dead, but rather not. The bee began to buzz around as the bee itself is fine. Saitama continued watering as his face froze and his hand raised...

 **SMACK!**

... And closed his shocking grip on the bee, the fly escaped!

Repeated, he used his other hand and strongly clasped on the bee, the bugger escaped!

The bee then flew and stopped near the eye of Saitama as his eyes trailed to the sight of the insect then...

 **SMACK!**

He smacked his face creating the same damage, thinking the bee in now dead, but not. The bee flew away from the hand as the bee was laughing to him.

Saitama placed the watering can down, and rather, a serious deadly expression is plastered on his face. Then he disappeared and reappeared while clapping his hands trying to kill the bee, but the bee is dodging it without a problem. Saitama continued his smacking, going from side to side and up and down almost the watering can avoided from being knocked down by the power of the clapping's shockwave.

* * *

 _Z-City, Residential Area_

* * *

Z-City, saying this place is almost a ghost town, small population is here but only withheld in the most crowded area.

The areas of the residential had corpses of humans and animals to skin and bones which pooling below are yellow-streaming liquid along the streets.

Wait what?

A huge swarm of black bees are flying towards all areas with the bees where glowing yellow on their banded abdomen!

Everyone has been running off the streets and outside the outskirts of Z-City. Most of them are emptying the place by running out and others going into their homes for their protections as they completely locked their homes and stores.

Then the megaphones surrounding the top pole began to shout out:

 **"Warning: A swarm of bees had been detected and entering Z-City, possible of a monster has entered the vicinity. Threat Level: Demon. All citizens must evacuate! Citizens who preferred their homes and shelters, no one is allowed to go outside under any circumstances. I repeat, citizens of Z-City evacuate to safe shelters."**

* * *

"HAHA!" A voice laughed. "Thanks to that warning, everyone flew off!" The one saying it is a male burglar with a crowbar, walking out of a residential house.

"Getting these stuffs is a huge payoff!" The burglar man cheered, looking at the loots being compiled in the large sack. "Like anyone could be afraid of little flies, they're just stupid insects."

Then a huge swarm of them bees came over the burglar as he covers his face as the wind passes.

"Huh?" The burglar said in wonder, trying to know what happened as his hat flew up high. "Must be the wind..."

Then unknowingly a swarm of bees began to circle around the man creating a sphere, the man began to panic as he tries to run as swatting his crowbar to make way through it but bounced back to the place he was and the flies began to secrete the yellow liquid and spewing it towards the man. All that can be heard is the anguish, painful cries of the man as he was burning and melting together with his clothes.

Then the bees flew away and revealing a skeleton holding a crowbar with a small portion of flesh left in its body.

Then up above a building was a human dressed on a light-beige tank top with blue denim pants looking at the scene happened from below. It wasn't particularly a human, it has mechanical steel arms and its eyes we're glowing yellow as it is analyzing the swarm of bees.

"Acquiring target." The cyborg says.

* * *

Up above the sky is a flying man, or rather a humanoid insectoid, the creature itself looked like a bee. Similarly to the others but this time larger with muscular mass. With above him is the large swarm of bees had been traveling around the city.

Its appearance is full black color from head to toe, from its head had a pair of antennae and own compounded eyes and pointed snout, claws on its hand & blades surrounding its shoulders, its wings is similar to the bees and with a yellow-striped banded abdomen which is glowing brightly.

This creature is as known as the Toxic Bee, or TXB as it was written on its shoulders in Kanji.

"Heh, this is going to be easy after that Mosquito Girl didn't came back. Good thing Dr. Genus gave me this job or else I'd go out of control." Said by TXB as he lowered his flight to see the mayhem that his small minions had done.

"Hmph, looks like I'm almost done here, just a few more residence to kill then I'll find that Mosquito Girl. I'm not gonna waste her sweet ass!" TXB says his intentions with almost a deathly grin.

"Target acquired." A voice pronounced as the human raised its arms and the palm charged in an orange energy then came blasting out a cometing ball of fire as it head towards the humanoid bee.

TXB looked down as he sees a firing projectile going towards him, he flew up dodging the fire ball as it exploded like a bomb. He looked down to whom it propagated, and to see a cyborg, looking at him with focused lock-on face.

"Who are you?" TXB asked the man.

"I see," he said. "You're the one controlling them, acquiring the bees with your acidic liquid and commanding them to secrete the liquid over the victims. That would explain its looks and deadly behavior." The cyborg raised his arm pointing at the creature.

"So, if you're the leader, I need to get rid of you and the swarm will disperse." He finished as his palm began to charge the same orange energy.

TBX looked amused, then laughed, "Haha, there's the next victim. Get him!" He yelled then the swarm quickly dove down towards the cyborg and began surrounding him in a shape of a sphere.

Within the swarm, the man moved his arm sideward and said. "Incinerate."

Then the swarm ablaze from the cyborg's palm releasing a huge torrent of flames out to the swarm, completely dissipating the bees in one swoop. TXB still has his amused expression, completely surprised of what happened.

The cyborg looked up with a serious expression as he raised his arm towards the bee as his palm is still ignited. "I am about to eliminate you, stay where you are."

"Eliminate me?!" TXB roared. "THEN TRY IT!" The cyborg then released a huge torrent of flames towards TXB.

* * *

 _Z-City, Abandoned Condominium Apartment_

* * *

 **CLAP!**

Saitama has the most deadly expression plastered on his face as his bald head were vein roots erected from it. Both his palms clapped together and was steaming as he finally killed the bee.

"Got you!"

Then he heard the buzzing sound as the bee got out of his palms and was flying away. Saitama even took it as a mocking retort, and right now he has a pissed expression and his teeth were gritting together.

"That damn... bee!"

* * *

 _Z-City, Capital Area_

* * *

 **BOOM!**

Genos dashed to the building and ran upwards vertically and did a backflip as he readies a punch towards the bee. TXB faded back as the cyborg swings his punch then counters it with a punch to his body. A loud clang was heard as TXB made his mark and next he did a left cross towards his face but was block just a second by his arm. One of the holes on his shoulder is glowing blue and then both of them got separated from the launching force made by the cyborg as the cyborg crashed towards the building.

Then he raised his palms and charged the same attack, he blasted it towards the building to create a propulsion force and closing in with TXB. He raised his arm and gone for a punch but countered by both fists made contact and TXB countered with a downward swing sending the cyborg crashing down, the cyborg was crashing towards the ground but before it can even happen he both shot his palms directly at the pavement and send out blasting flames as he was sent back up to the air and landed smoothly on the ground.

He raised his arm and pointed at TXB. "Incinerate."

He fires a concentrated fireball towards TXB but the bee dodged the attack at the last second which staggered the cyborg. Then he rapidly fires more of the fireballs towards TXB but he swiftly dodges it with ease. TXB approaches the cyborg and his hand crushed the firing hand and launched up separating the arm away from the cyborg, leaving an armless cyborg.

He threw the totaled hand next to the cyborg.

"Heh, with that maybe your head is next..." TXB said, but flinched and screamed in pain. TXB faltered as he looked down to where the pain originated and there was a hole near his stomach which the hole is bleeding out blood and the acid yellow liquid.

"How..." he said and appalled to see down the cyborg with his other hand raised up as his fist is covered with his organs, skin and blood.

He could only look at the cyborg with great shock drawn on his face, then he hesitantly flew away.

"Impossible," The cyborg shot a huge concentrated fireball towards the fleeing opponent but then was shielded by a huge swarm of bees and was set ignited together in a sweep. "No one can escape from me." He ran fast to the fleeing target.

Up above, TXB continued to increase altitude to escape the cyborg. He held his hand to his stomach feeling the flowing blood out of the wound. "Damn, he's going to kill me enough soon."

His hand went behind his back and soon grabbed a hold of an object, a yellow glowing syringe.

"Doctor says I'm strong enough without this, but now, I need it," he said as he flew high up before commencing his move.

* * *

Moquine finally arrived at the city, she flew to the capital of the city trying to look for her hero. But soon enough as she got there she was terrified of what she sees.

Skeletons of animals and humans alike were down there to their shins and backs and with a yellow liquid pooling below them. Her face was shown of a great shock, simply just looking at the nothingness of them.

"Who could do this-" she asked in fright, until her head snapped in, realizing who it is.

 _'No, it couldn't be...'_ she thought of the worst. She reminded herself of one creature that can possibly do this, rather to say that... bee was in thought of her.

Back when she is now a powerful monster waiting for deployment, she also met another of her insect kind, on the lower level of deployment, it is to say, a bee, and an acidic one. He was still incomplete in terms that he still hasn't obtained the key part of his survival, for the doctor's thought that he is strong as he would think. It was a great annoyance of Moquine as TXB is pestering her over her queen figure to say that she'll make a great queen for him, as Bee and Mosquito? He never even gives a damn on their species, or was it rather to her sweet sexy ass?

 _'Oh no, where is he? Is he okay?'_ She asked herself, thinking of the possibility of her man had been already killed by the bee.

She panics as she flew fast down to see if there's anyone in the area. There was no one on the streets, instead it is filled with skeletal corpses with pooling yellow liquid from beneath, buildings were damaged and other causes of mayhem plastered all over the place.

She calmed herself, and began thinking of possibilities of where her hero would be. She was interrupted by a large explosion miles away, the blast of fire began to seep the area and dissipates quickly.

Her eyes widened from the strong fire appeared a few blocks away, and in her instinct she flew closer to the area to analyze the situation. She flew down the street to see the road and buildings, still freshly steaming from the explosion that occurred. She noticed that there's two things on the pavement: there is a part of a dismembered organs lying with red and yellow liquid pooling from it, which next to it was a steel hand that is crushed.

"TXB..." Moquine felt soft for a second on seeing the piece of skin belonging to the creature she knew, "Oh no... who's the other one?" She took notice of the steel hand and wondered what kind of being is capable of having such an attachment.

Her eyes roamed the area which the area itself was damaged, in sense of a fight; there is deep scratches within the pavement, cracked road and walls and shattered windows.

"This is not good..." She feared, and flew away from the place. "He's doing my job..."

She continued to fly over the city finding her savior, ignoring most of the corpses and damages had been dealt on the ordeal, it is seemingly until her eyes spotted a figure standing on the park.

She descended altitude and began analyzing the figure and what she sees is a man with an missing arm, looking closer, she sees the figure's arms were metallic and ranging the age of the figure is somewhere near 20's or less.

She landed several feet away from the cyborg, which made the cyborg turned its head towards her.

She felt malicious intent coming from the cyborg's motion and immediately she raised her arms up high in a non-hostile position.

"Please, don't hurt me. I'm not here to cause harm."

* * *

 **Well, I'm happy about myself, just for now. But now there is another one to write for...**

 **Read and review! I'd love to see your reactions about it. :D**

* * *

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**


End file.
